


Make It Magnificent

by ThicctorHugo



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slightly angsty maybe, but he loves Billy the most, i love these characters omg, marcus is also bi af, marcus is clingy af, marcus loves his friends, maria is gorgeous and we stan, saya is a powerful bad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicctorHugo/pseuds/ThicctorHugo
Summary: Marcus yearns for physical affection from his friends but not all of them are open to his fondness, well except Billy of course





	Make It Magnificent

Marcus and Billy were sitting on his bed smoking a joint, they were listening to some Blondie or something, Marcus couldn’t quite figure it out. His head was hazy, he felt soft and tired. His head was leaning on Billy’s shoulder and their legs were intertwined. He enjoyed the proximity; the physical comfort was something he yearned for. It had been so long since he had been hugged until Billy embraced him on his Second day at king’s. Billy was the only one that returned his physical affections with ease and with a sense of normality. He felt, with Maria, as though he was on fire, his stomach warm and tingling. The affection he shared with her was passionate, emotional and overall so deep that it was a strange mix of a painful unease and a mutual comfort. They had both been so broken and abused that to be with one another gave them a sense of home and of happiness that was foreign to him. He had never felt love that intense or strong, it was that that scared him slightly, made it too new to be normal. He knew it would become normal, in time, but for the moment it was consuming and abnormal. He was never allowed to show any type of physical affection to Saya, she was reserved and gave off the air of not needing to be touched. She exuded power and Marcus always felt he was in awe of her but could never touch her. He could never risk the passion in the touch he would give her. Her sharp glare would ward off any thoughts of physical affection he may have. Willie was the same in a sense, he was reserved, he didn’t yearn for physical affection as Marcus did. He was open to it but the weight of his masculine façade had left him showing physical affection through hand shakes and fist bumps. Marcus had never experienced this type of physical affection before, Willie’s intricate hand shakes being used as a celebration and a sign of inclusion. It was one of the few signs of physical affection that gave him a sense of normalcy. It made him feel like a normal stupid teenage boy who listened to loud music and drank illegal tequila in his basement before going to a party. That was how Marcus felt right now, passing the joint to Billy and carelessly hoping Master Lin wouldn’t walk in and catch them. Billy felt like home and normality in a way none of the others did. Billy would attack Marcus with hugs and would happily lean on him when they all sat down together, he would hold Marcus’ hand when Marcus got freaked out after a session with Master Zane became a bit too real. Billy was always there and he never felt uncomfortable with the sheer clinginess of Marcus, in fact Billy seemed to encourage it. Marcus felt he should say something but he didn’t quite know what to say.  
‘Billy.’  
‘Yep’  
‘Thanks man’  
Marcus saw Billy frown, obviously confused as to why Marcus was thanking him.  
‘No problem I guess’  
Marcus huffed out a laugh and moved his head so he was leaning on Billy’s chest rather than his shoulders, Billy moved his arms accordingly and essentially was holding Marcus so he wouldn’t fall. They were both absolutely blazed. Marcus felt a hand in his hair, Billy was pulling his hand through his curls, caressing his head.  
‘Your hair’s soft, it’s really soft’  
‘Thank you’  
Marcus felt Billy bring his nose to his hair and deeply inhale. Marcus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.  
‘It smells good. It’s pretty.’  
Marcus lifted his head up so he could see Billy’s face above his own, their faces were so close he could see how blue Billy’s tongue was from the sweets he’d eaten earlier.  
‘You’re pretty’  
Marcus leaned up and pressed his lips softly onto Billy’s, neither boy was surprised but instead Marcus could feel how utterly relaxed Billy was. They both just fit together, so carelessly but so gently. He felt a warmth in his gut, not like the fire he felt with Maria but just a light heat fill him. He felt so normal and so free. It felt right. When they finally broke apart they simply went back to Marcus leaning on Billy’s chest and simply being. Marcus had expected to feel an overflowing excitement and giddiness that he’d felt with both Maria and Saya but he instead felt content. He felt completely and utterly content, as if finally he’d found where he belonged.


End file.
